


Flower crown

by StephanieT (Lsbian)



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SOFT GAYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsbian/pseuds/StephanieT
Summary: Lesley and Miya are enjoying their day off from work on a field full of herbs and wildflowers. Modern AU





	Flower crown

_ This is heaven. _ Lesley sighs as she’s laying on a huge blanket, using her arms as pillows, and inspecting the cloudy sky with a satisfied expression. Her stomach’s full by Miya’s incredible meal, she makes the best picnic meal in the world beside her regular ones.

Besides the cloudy sky, it is the perfect time to have a picnic in a field (which is rich with wildflowers and herbs) and the perfect temperature lets Miya wears a white, spaghetti-strapped one with blue embroidery at the hem of the dress while Lesley wears jean shorts and a sleeveless button-up shirt. Her significant hair clip with feathers is left at home for no solid reasons -- Miya would say, “Because I said so.” 

Lesley thinks it’s because she wears it during worktime to complete her usual attire and maybe she doesn’t like it when she wears in the streets.

Though, it’s a miracle they’ve made it after several attempts. Their boss is an arsehole when it comes to day-offs, especially when they want to take off on the same day. It’s not easy working together in a restaurant and being under-staffed. They're searching for a new workplace but do they have time to be interviewed? Sadly, no. This indescribable hell hole takes their precious time. Yet, they're not here to bargain about this and that, so they've talked they'll cherish their little date. 

She enjoys this rare moment with Miya -- the smile she wears is an honest expression, though it fades when she turns her head to her girlfriend and not seeing her around. _ Where the hell is she? _ When Lesley sits up to look for her, Miya arrives in time from behind.

Her hands are full of flowers. She sits next to her girlfriend with a wide smile on her face, her glowing violet eyes are burning with determination. As she’s put down the flowers, she starts to arrange them.

“What are you doing, sweetheart?” Lesley asks curiously, raising her dominant brow.

“A flower crown!” Miya replies with such enthusiasm.

Lesley’s expression swifts from confusion to pleased. She knows how hard she’s been searching a proper instruction for flower crowns, she likes, no,  _ loves _ it when Miya is like this -- determined, hardworking and happy. Miya is the girl who doesn’t give up on her dreams. If she does, well, Lesley is always here for her to encourage or make her realize it is time to change. 

“What’s with the big grin, Captain Lesley?” Miya glances at her for a brief moment, she looks focused while sticking flowers into the base.

“Just thinking how lucky I am.” 

Miya flicks one of her ears sympathetically, the tip of her tongue sticking out at the end of her mouth, her elven fingers are working with ease but the knots aren‘t strong enough to hold it together. She pouts when her crown splits for the tenth times.

“It doesn't work! Where did I do wrong?” Her brows knit, irritation is heard in her tone.

Lesley shrugs, “I don’t know but I can show you how to make one.”

Miya squints at her. “You knew all the time how to make and you didn’t say anything?” Her voice sounds dangerously calm.

“You looked beautiful when you’re focused. I couldn’t stand it if I interrupted you.”

“How dare you, Les!” She punches her girlfriend in the biceps lightly. “I can’t believe you let me rot my brain in front of the laptop so you can admire me!” She tries to look angry but her smile doesn’t let her.

“I know, I know!” Lesley giggles. “I have no excuse to bring up, just the plain truth -- you look breathtaking when you wear your reading glasses.” She uses her charming side to make Miya forget about her anger.

“Ugh, shut up,” Miya says, blush is dusting her cheeks. She crosses her arms and looks away from Lesley with a ‘hmph!’.

“Come on, Mimi, I know you love me.” Lesley puts her hand on Miya’s hip as she sits closer, grabbing one flower from the pile and pins it into her silver hair. She kisses her cheek until she reaches Miya’s lips.

When their lips meet, a tender kiss blooms and growing into a heated one. It doesn’t last long because Miya pushes Lesley back by the shoulders.

“You’re forgiven but I don’t forget what you did.” Miya strokes her exposed collarbones with her thumbs.

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” Her mouth curves into a sly smirk. “Let me teach you how to make the perfect flower crown.”

She starts with the base of the crown while putting the main flowers into it. Lesley stops sometimes to say certain steps once again, patiently waiting for Miya to catch up. “Adding the decorative ones isn’t the easiest thing to do,” she explains, “because from now on you have to be extra careful where you stick the smaller ones.”

The tip of her tongue is out again, focusing not to screw up this time. As she’s done with the crown, she gently puts it down on Lesley’s head. She claps when her  _ mission _ has been accomplished. A soft and quiet “Yes!” escapes from her mouth.

Lesley can see the triumph in her eyes, a little bit later Miya looks dumbfounded as she places her flower crown on top of her girlfriend’s head -- paying attention to the pinned flower. Her smile hasn’t faded, “I can’t be the only one who looks gorgeous, right?”

“Egoist…” Miya says under her breath, rolling her eyes and clicking her tongue.

“What was that?” Lesley tilts her head to one side ‘innocently’. She’s heard it but she always allows her to correct herself -- sometimes it works, the other times it doesn’t. Oh well, they have to bicker over something stupid or they are going to bite each other’s throat out.

“I said we must go,” Miya points up to the sky, “It’ll rain if don’t leave on time.” She starts to put away their dishes and some of the flowers she’s picked. When she receives an odd look from Lesley she says, “Don’t worry, Les. They are herbs.”

“I recognize one or two but the others.” She sets her smile in a thin line. “Are you sure you’re not fed up with me?”

“Oh, you’d know that.” 

“Really? How?”

Miya thinks playfully then she shrugs. “It’s a secret.”

The wink Lesley gets from her makes her head warm. She hopes it involves sexual activity. "Can't you tell me? I don't want to stress about it, the job is giving me enough, to be honest." 

"No. I want to surprise you." 

After a breathless sigh, she helps Miya to pack; gathering the dishes and the glasses, stealing small bites from the leftovers which Miya notices and she gives her a playful eye roll. 

"What? You make the best dishes all over the world." 

"Then finish them and let me pack." She shoos her girlfriend away.

Lesley obeys and lets her do the rest but the blanket. They fold it together that comically large blanket when it starts to pour. It is lucky the bus stop is nearby and has got shelter so Lesley grabs the already packed picnic basket, Miya covers herself with the heavy blanket and they run to the stop.

“Aw, man… but the weather forecast didn’t say pouring rain for today.” Miya pouts as she lifts the blanket carefully, putting it down onto the bench and she sits down next to it.

“It’s just a short summer storm, it could stop at any time.” Lesley twists her hair and flips it back. She puts the basket on top of the blanket and takes a seat next to her girlfriend.

But the storm hasn’t died out and the bus hasn’t come, though, it should have arrived minutes ago.

“I knew I should have driven here!” Lesley groans, glaring at the floor with a frown and tightening her grasps at the end of the bench.

“I don’t mind it, to be honest.” Miya gives her an ‘it’s okay’ smile. Oh, how many times has this smile saved her during their working hours or just in general.

“But I do, my love.” Her look softens, giving more space to worry instead and her grips soften.

“And I don’t.” Her hand instinctively interwinds with Lesley’s. “You know, even if it rains, I like every passing second of this moment because I know I’m with you. It’s a positive memory of us that needs to be appreciated.”

“Even if it rains, huh?” Miya nods, Lesley’s mouth turns into a mischievous one, getting up and leading her out of the shelter. Miya seems puzzled but realizes quickly what’s on her mind and trying to escape from her grip yet she’s stronger and can’t help herself; Lesley’s laughing at her terrified expression.

“You’ll ruin my make-up.” Miya tries to reason with no effect, she screams when the hot rain hits her colder skin. “It’s hot!”

“Not as hot as you.” That damn smile disappears when she leans into a kiss. She hugs her by her waist, giving no space between them.

If she wasn’t her girlfriend, she’d have slapped them but oh well… Lesley always avoids her punishments with a simple kiss or her charming side. It irritates Miya to her very core but she hasn’t fallen in love with a bastard who doesn’t respect her, she’s fallen in love with a charmer who knows how to prank her without being an asshole and disrespectful.

Miya smiles into the kiss and Lesley does the same, their foreheads touch each other’s while their eyes remain shut. They don’t care if they’ll get cold because that means plus freedom from the hellhole.

Unfortunately, the bus pulls over to pick them up, getting on the bus and taking seats, they lean to the other. Lesley caresses Miya’s right shoulder while whispering sweet nothingness.

Miya’s eyes widen and look at Lesley.

Lesley’s brows knit for a bit then raises one. “What is it, babe?”

“We forgot our stuff,” She whispers.

Lesley slaps herself on the forehead. “Oh fuck.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ve always wanted to give away that blanket and basket after all.” Miya smiles sheepishly as she gets her attention.

“Why? That blanket held so many memories.” Lesley pouts at the loss of her childhood remembrances. “I shared that with my brother when we were camping with dad and mom.”

Miya feels guilty for forgetting it in the stop. She chews the inside of her mouth as she’s thinking about a plan to get it back. After a short pause, a lightbulb lights up above her head. “How about we get it back when we get home?”

“How?” The frown returns on her feature.

“Well, we take a fast shower, get into your car and drive back and ta-da! The blanket is ours again.”

“What if someone finds it?”

“Lesley, it’s in the middle of nowhere. No one is around that area unless they’re a raccoon or a deer.”

“Okay.” She nods. ”Let’s do this. But!” She points at her, “If we can’t find it where we left it you lose something special to you too. Deal?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’ll buy you a new one. A fluffier one and you’ll love it because it’ll hold new memories.”

“Oh, that does have  _ more _ sense.” Lesley purses her lips.

“That’s why I’m the wit while you’re the charmer.” Miya flashes an all teeth smile and receives a kiss on her temple.

From now on, they’re heading home in comfortable silence, Lesley sometimes dozes off when eventually falls asleep atop of Miya’s head. Miya links her left arm around Lesley’s right one, squirming closer and letting her weight onto her.

Meanwhile, she takes a couple of pictures of themselves; the pose is the same except Miya puts her pointing finger on her lips which curves into a gentle smile, her eyes are sparkling with hidden mischief and posts the best one on social media, captioning it ‘Captain Lesley Vance decided to take a nap on her girlfriend’. Miya has fun when her closest friends drop a comment or two under the picture.

She wakes Lesley up when the next stop is theirs. Lesley wipes her mouth’s end and blinks a couple of times to let her eyes adjust the sudden sunlight.

“Did I drool?” She asks huskily and yawns.

Miya shrugs, “I don’t know but better get up before we miss our stop.”

She gets up without a protest, signing the driver with a button they’re getting off at the next stop. Pulling off and letting them go, Lesley leans on Miya and says, “I’ve changed my mind.”

“How so?” She opens their townhouse’s front door and ushers her girlfriend in.

“I’m sleepy and it doesn’t matter anymore. I’ve got some bad memories on that thing that need to be forgotten.” Lesley takes off her sandals, stops at the beginning of the stairs. “Are you coming or what?”

“Oh thought you’d never ask that,” Miya closes the front door and takes off her sandals as well and she runs up as fast as she can and yells, “Who gets to the bathroom last, she has to do the dishes for a year!”

“What?! You can’t do that!” Lesley sprints after her, not letting her win this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
